youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
DeiGamer
David Medina, '''también conocido como DeiGamer,' es un youtuber Argentino Cordobés' que posee actualmente 1,4 millón de suscriptores, siendo el youtuber argentino con mas suscriptores hasta el momento. Sus inicios se basan en gameplays que hacia de un server de minecraft que el poseeia (llamado MineSparta),el cual actualmente esta abandonado.No obstante, antes de tener el canal actual, tenia un pequeño canal en el cual subia raps e instrumentales llamado McD31. Hace vídeos de, generalmente gameplays de Minecraft, gran variedad de juegos Indies, y, casualmente vlogs. Tiene un gran aprecio a sus subs, a los cuales los llama "Deimers"(esto se genero en un directo de dofus). Tiene 25 años y tiene una novia a la cual llama Cinty. Se sabe que ella rompió con el y actualmente han vuelto a estar juntos Ha jugado anteriormente con MMOrpgesp/WhiteZunder, VEGETTA777, JugandoConNatalia, Celduques, Towngameplay, IngenioCraftero, KillerCreeper55, Vardoc1, ElRichMC, ZarcortGame, Hectorelcrack,Fernanfloo y antiguamente con pequeños youtubers sin sobrepasar los 2000 subs. Actualmente juega mas con amigos que conoce en la vida real como Jorge (el cual en realidad se llama Dario) RipVanGamer y Chantaglia. Ocasionalmente hace gameplays con la colaboración WhiteZunder (Nacho) y Batallas Legendarias Rap con ZarcortGame, al cual casualmente ayuda ocasionalmente en raps. Se sabe que es amigo de varios youtubers de su provincia, con los cuales se ha reunido e incluso ha llegado a hacer juntadas con ellos, en los cuales entrego varios autografos. El youtuber cordobes con el que mas suele hacer colaboraciones es Vedito. No obstante, desde fines de septiembre del 2013 no ha hecho ninguna juntada youtuber y actualmente no tiene nada planeado. Suele interpretar también a varios personajes de su autoría, lo cual lo hace atraves de imitaciones de voz. Estos personajes pueden ser listados entre: *El Pro *El Noob *Jorge * La ardillita Gamer Jorge Jorge es el primero en tener representación física, la cual es Deigamer utilizando una mascara de Shrek. Realiza sus apariciónes en vlogs, tanto en el canal de Deigamer como en el del Noob. El es un screamer cada ves que aparece o se menciona, intenta asustar al espectador. Pese a esto, denomina a varias cosas como "Jorges", como a sus amigos de la vida real con los que hace sus videos, hasta tal punto de llamar a uno de sus mejores amigos de la vida real como "Jorge" (Enrealidad llamado Dario) convirtiéndolo en un "Personaje del canal", cabe destacar que es uno de los mas queridos. Noob El Noob es un personaje creado por DeiGamer, el cual apareció por primera vez en la sección "Por que soy...". También apareció en las Desventuras del Nookaenf todos LOS Q LEAN ESTO ES MENTIRA JAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJA Xdddd la cague :3 ive en un cajón. Tiene cerca de 300.000 suscriptores. Aparecio con DeiGamer y el Pro en el Pro, el Noob, y Yo. En un vídeo jugo Dofus y mostro su cara, que es parecida a la de DeiGamer (porque lo es) y tiene orejas y cola de perro. Este personaje parecia estar "muerto" o metido en el cajon, ya que no se ha hecho mas vídeos de el desde hace un tiempo, pese a esto DeiGamer parece recordarlo como uno de sus personajes mas queridos hola xde todo bien? no me importa aun asi ya volvio a hacer videos el cual fue five nigts at freedys a pesar de que el video del noob paso unas 2:30 antes que el de dei ya estaba en la 4 noche aunque dei seguia en la noche 3 y cuando hizo el video estaba en la noche 3 el noob lo tenia en el 4 aunque esa era la partida de deigamer Pro El Pro es la "contraparte" del Noob,se odian bastante y a diferencia del Noob,el no respeta ni le teme a Dei,para representarlo Dei usa a Albert Wesker (en las miniaturas),a Robocop (en Minecraft) y para disfrazarse en la vida real usa unos anteojos para nadar y una mascara con forma de esqueleto,como el Noob,su primera aparicion fue en "Por Que Soy",como uno de los pocos personajes que no se ofendio con los comentarios de Dei. Aparentemente,el Pro no vive en casa de Dei,y en el rap de "Pro vs Noob"el dijo vivr en una mansion gigante. Mucha gente le solicito a Dei que el Pro tuviera su canal,a lo que Dei respondio con un video en el canal del Noob llamado "La Cara Del Pro",donde se disfrazo como el quejandose del video y diciendo que no queria grabarlo,el video termina con Dei diciendo "¿Todavia quieren que el tenga un canal?" La Ardillita Gamer Es un personaje nuevo que aparecio en el video "Hambre Hiperactiva En Minecraft",su forma de ser representado es simplemente Dei hablando,Pero con el video acelerado de forma que su voz es mas aguda y da la ilusion de una persona hiperactiva,en las miniaturas aparece como la ardilla Alvin pero con los ojos rojos,se podria decir que es un poco noob ya que en los videos que tuvo nunca gano en un juego,pero en el rap "Noob vs Ardillita Gamer",demostro poderle ganar al Noob. Series Actuales *Vlogs * Locura Minecraft (segunda temporada) *The Binding of Isaac * The Binding of Isaac Rebirth * GodMode * BloodyTrapland con Rip * Fist Of Jesus *Minijuegos en Minecraft *Happy Wheels (Cada mucho tiempo) * Doblaje Deigamer (Cada mucho tiempo) * Raps/Batallas legendarias (MUY raras veces) * Directos (Casi nunca) * Variedad de juegos Indies. * BroForce * Contagion * Juegos con Jorge * Deigamer vs Jorge * los sims 4 * sonic all stars * Juegos random '''Frases de DeiGamer *Eeeh loco eh! * Wesa Que Pasoa * Ay, me mataron wey! * No seas como nacho * Niño rata (Hacia MMORPGEsp) * Pero la Re Concha Tu Vieja * La Concha De Tu Madre * La puta madre... * Anda a comer queso (Hacia MMORPGEsp) * La La La La musica del Noob (Breve cancion que creo el para sus gameplays de Happy Wheels) * ¡Mierda! * Pero Vos Sos Pelotudo * Me cago en la puta * La que te tiro de la patas! Liga Youtuber Era un grupo conformado por DeiGamer, IngenioCraftero, Celduques, TheArtemosky, WhiteZunder, KillerCreeper55. Estuvieron juntos en Minecraft en mapas de aventura, minijuegos, y principalmente (que fue el inicio de esta "liga") en una serie survival cooperativa, en la cual alaban a su dios "Wilson". También estuvieron con Vegetta777. La muerte de este grupo se debio a que DeiGamer y Celduques se pelearon, IngenioCraftero abandono el grupo, entre otros motivos por parte de otros miembros y peleas internas, los cuales actualmente no se conocen la razon de ellos. Se sabe que al final Artemosky se retiro del grupo y en su lugar grabo con Vardoc. DeiGamer solo graba con WhiteZunder actualmente. Cabe destacar que antes segun dei, esto seria un "Minecraft Mundial" dos. Minecraft Mundial era una antigua serie de minecraft que grababa con otros usuarios de distintos paises. El PRO, el NOOB y YO El pro, el noob y yo fue una de las mas antiguas series que invento Deigamer. La serie consta de cortos de como lo realizarían cierta acción un pro, un noob y el (Deigamer), atraves de las imitaciones de voz antes mencionadas. Sin saberlo había creado los personajes mas representativos, hasta tal punto de crear un canal exclusivo para un personaje de esta saga. Tuvo mucho éxito en su momento y se la considero la serie representativa del canal. Pese a esto, ya no se realizan mas cortos de la famosa serie por motivos aun desconocidos. Luego de un tiempo, muchos subscriptores reclamaban que la serie continuara. En respuesta a ello, DeiGamer tubo la idea de crear una serie survival cooperativa "con un Pro y un Noob", la cual próximamente se llamaría #PRONOOBYO. Gracias a que poseía un relación de amistad bastante cercana en el momento con hectorelcrack, el ultimo participo de esta serie, y a su vez, conociendo a una gran variedad de youtubers, le sugirió invitar a el reconocido ElRichMc, usuario de gran experiencia dentro del juego Minecraft como jugador "Técnico" . Los capitulos salian diariamente cada una semana aproximadamente. Consistia principalmente en trolleadas. Luego de un tiempo, los tres usuarios decidieron no continuar esta serie debido a que no estaban comodos haciendola, lo que culmino con la serie Redes Sociales Puedes seguir a Deigamer: *FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/DeiGamer *TWITTER: https://twitter.com/DeiGamer *YOUTUBE: http://www.youtube.com/user/DeiGamer Tambien puedes seguir a NoobElGamer el personaje que Deigamer creó para hacer reir: YOUTUBE:http://www.youtube.com/user/NoobElGamer frame|David en la vida real Raps *El niño y el monstruo *Enamorado de un sueño *Noche de luna llena *Fiel a mi destino *Preso de mi libertad *Victima de bullyng *Donde estuviste *Traumas *Lo siento *Estado Neutral *Adios Eterno *Especial 400.000 subs :3 *Realidad o Fantasia *XII Sobredosis *Delincuente(esta no esta en su canal) *Pasiones destrosada *Limbo *The Binding of Isaac *Jeff the killer * Formación De Psicopata (Demo) * niña tonta pava caprichosa (Demo) * vestida de negro (Demo) * Desienterès Argentino * Raps de Batallas Legendarias *Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer *Meatboy vs Isaac *Steve vs Herobrine *Wither vs Ender Dragon *Goku vs Superman *Jefe Maestro vs Marcus Fenix *El Pro vs El Noob (Canal del Noob) *El Noob vs Arbol (Canal del Noob) *El Noob vs El Pato Donald (Canal del Noob) * El Noob vs La Ardillita Gamer(Canal del Noob) Curiosidades *Es el unico youtuber argentino con canal argentino con un millon de subs, ya que Dross tiene canal argentino pero es venezolano. * Se sabe que se ha peleado con Town y el cual Town lo a llamado "HIPOCRITA" * Su primera consola fue un SEGA que le regalaron cuando tenia 7 años. * Es un gran fan de Sonic, ya que fue el primer juego que jugo como gamer en el SEGA que le habían regalado para navidad. * Ha visto FanArts del genero "Yaoi" con town. * MMORPGEsp le debe a Deigamer un vídeo pegándose con un palo según el propio WhiteZunder * Tubo dos novias. De una no se sabe el nombre, la otra es su actual novia Cinty. Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Músico Categoría:Rapero Categoría:Youtubers Argentinos Categoría:EL PRO